Sookie's Vampire Admirer
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Vampchic's contest. Eric has lured Sookie to his mansion and his bedroom complete with standing stocks.A paddle for Sookie for endangering herself.Will Bill answer her cries? Spanking of an adult panties ments & alerts for more story!


Sookie's Vampire Admirer.

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the cable TV series True Blood or any of the characters depicted within. I make no money off the writing or posting of this story.

Sookie was wearing a white polo shirt with Merlotte's in green across her right breast. Along with her stone colored khaki shorts as she wiggled her butt with a sense of purpose as she was pushed and reluctantly climbed up the steps to the second floor of Eric's Victorian era mansion.

Sookie was up to her pretty little ass in it right now. Her vampire admirer had substituted his usually calm demeanor and surprised the coed with that of a stern disciplinarian wielding a wooden paddle as he urged her up the steps behind her. He was about to paddle her this afternoon, not for his benefit, but for hers. He never spanked Sookie or any young lady capriciously. The blonde coed was only getting what she justly had earned with her endangerment issues and it was her ass that would feel the angst her reckless adventures had caused those who cared about her safety.

"You deserve a damn good paddling, Sookie for your unacceptable behavior young lady and endangerment issues. And we are going to substitute your cheek for an unpleasant feeling in your bottom, young lady!"

Sookie pursed her lips thinking to herself, Why is he in such a snit?

Her vampire admirer, Eric, was on a panty hunt and he would soon have her take them down off her round pert butt!

"Pick up that paper off the floor, Sookie."

Sookie obeyed, just as she had in class; bending over and picking up the piece paper, while displaying the seat of her stone khaki colored tight shorts. They were tightened across her bottom seat showing her visible panty line.

Why, it was as if she was wearing her panties on the outside of her light colored, taut shorts. It was unusual that Sookie was wearing sheer white silk panties of the brief variety.

The master bedroom on the second floor had a working set of stocks, complete with a large hole in the middle and smaller holes on either side for a culprit's wrist to be locked in securely.

Sookie was not going to be a happy girl. Merlotte's prettiest waitress had been a bad girl and remained unmoved to Eric's romantic advances.

Her insistence of getting involved in vampire affairs had earned her a hard paddling while bent over in Eric's bedroom stocks.

"You can expect this whenever your deportment merits it."

"Come back to the stocks, Sookie."

Sookie looked as if she was going to protest, thought better of it,and walked forward the few paces to the front of the stage.

"Stand there a moment while I fetch your punishment." Eric walked over to a wardrobe over on the far wall. Then, opened a door and extracted the long blade oak paddle he intended to use. He returned to the wooden pillory with the trembling bottom Sookie in bondage. More secure than if she were in chains as her bottom was proffered for redress of her behavior.

"I think a dozen swats of this will suffice as this is your first experience of the wooden school paddle." Eric told Sookie.

"You're not seriously going to use that on me!" Sookie blustered, though there was a tremble of fear in her voice.

"I most certainly am, young lady."

"But paddling is barbaric and constitutes actual bodily harm," she protested.

Sookie looked as if she was going to say something more but instead tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Now Sookie, turn round and face the stocks. You will remain in position bent over in the stocks until the spanks with the wooden paddle have been administered.

Her head with her blonde hair flowing down her back was locked in, followed by her wrists. Sookie remained bent over unaware that Eric had taken a stance behind her and a step to her side and cocked the wooden paddle behind his ear.

Whack!

Sookie heard a gust of air behind her a split second before she felt the paddle bust into her tightened butt clad in stone khaki shorts.

Swack! -Crack! The pain Sookie felt in her butt was overwhelming.

The wooden paddle swat had landed right on the lower butt cheeks outlined by her unladylike, naughty "notice me" visible panty line.

The force of the swat hit with such intensity, it lifted and separated her bottom crack.] He could see through her khaki shorts and white,sheer panties underneath.

"Ouch, damn, that smarts; loosen up on that swing, sir! What the hell, you can't do that!"

Sookie got her answer promptly and directly!

Her vampire admirer kept his eyes on the prize of the coed's clad in the tight khaki shorts and still baby fat ass, which pooched upwards in her bent over position.

While under the elastic of her lower panty elastic seam Mr. Eric could even see the shocked blonde girl's ass crack through her brief size, white cotton panties pulled extra tight from bending position.

The long school blade wooden paddle came crashing down again with authority.

Swat!

Sookie was speechless as she tried to absorb the unmanageable amount of burning in her bottom.

Her vampire admirer scorched the middle center of both pert butt cheeks flattening them with the paddle.

Before a pain overwhelmed Sookie could stand up, or utter a protest.

Eight times in a row the paddle cracked loudly against her stone khaki panty lined bottom cheeks.

Swack! Spank! Crack! Splat!

Spank! Smack! Whack! Spank!

"There is no escape from your just punishment. Afterwards will you be mine, Sookie?"

"Yee-Oww-Y-Yes I am a –W- Why are you doing this?" Sookie asked in her bent over position.

"I will turn you into the council."

"No, please don't do that, I will stay bent over sir."

Very pleased Sookie was willing agrees to her paddling; he decided to up the ante.

"Sookie, my pretty, blonde, femme, reach back and lower your shorts off your butt."

Sookie with trembling hands reached behind her and grasp the lower hem of her khaki shorts did what just a few short minutes would have been unthinkable.

The twenty five year old with long blonde hair, miss popularity at Merlotte's pulled her shorts down revealing her still baby fat bottom encased in ivory white sheer panties that were so tight and stretched across he pleasing butt her very, red bottom cheeks showed through.

Sookie knew the show her vampire admirer embarrassingly was viewing.

Crack! Splat!

Upper bottom and high thigh.

Splat! Smack!

Hip and butt crack.

Spank! Swat!

Ass crevice and lower bottom.

There was considerable pain in Sookie's red caboose.

Splat! Whack!

Lower ass and upper cheek crevice.

Smack! Spank!

Upper ass and lower cheek legs.

Crack! Spank!

Lower ass and middle butt.

Sookie felt her paddling through her very red ass, the burn consuming all thought except a way out of her horrid punishment as she turned her long blonde haired head back to look at her vampire admirer who still blistering her bottom paddling between her visible panty lined stone khaki shorts.

"Bill will stop you Mr. Eric. You won't get away with this!"

The wooden paddle continued to sear through Sookie's thin panties and landed with a "thud" sound. The wild gyration of Sookie's bent over panty cheeks had caused the panties to ride up, creeping into her ass crack.

Splat!

Lower bare bottom cheek; that is where the paddle branded unprotected skin.

Whack!

The sound heard of a sharp crack of oak paddle ringing out resonantly as it smacked down smartly on until today pampered soft, bare flesh and the soaring soprano wail of a diva in distress.

In a torrent of tears Sookie sobbed in misery.

The long wooden school paddle continued it descent.

Spank! Splat! Smack! Whack! Crack! Spank!

Sookie's bottom shone red and purple clearly visible through her ivory white lace brief panties the twenty five year old waitress coed was wearing obediently remained bent over trapped in the stocks as Eric blotted Sookie's tears away with a silk handkerchief.

"Bill, help me my ass is in flames. Oh Bill where are you?"

Sookie yelled out for Bill to rescue her from the hands of the diabolical minded Eric.

**What will develop next? Please respond after reading by commenting and story alerts.**

**End of Part One**


End file.
